


You'll Keep Eachother

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drugs, Emotions, F/M, FUCK, Feelings, For once this is not a necrophilia x reader in the Law tags, Hair Pulling, Law can crush me, MC is smart for once, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Reader is physically female, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, as fluff as you can get in the canon universe with Law, big dick, cervix, i guess, knife, mixed canon events with original content, mutual understanding, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: You moved your hand more until you couldn’t take it anymore, you sat upright to look down at Lawrence staring at you with a mix of intensity and embarrassment. A giggle escaped your lips as you leaned down to kiss him lightly.“Did you like that?” you whispered, bringing your wet hand slowly up to his face, “it’s frustrating being too drugged to do anything but watch, next time I want to be able to pull on your hair while you rail me. Sound good?”





	You'll Keep Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm-up for me, I want to get Lawrence's character down before I write some actual horrorporn- you know, with gore and torture.

You woke up, a tad disoriented, mouth feeling like cotton balls had been stuffed in there, thirsty. You had not drank anything for a while. Glancing down you saw the tap that was still holding you in place, in this room, Lawrence was sleeping in his bed. The back of your neck still ached, it hurt less since taking the concoction in the bathroom earlier. There was no clue as to why Lawrence had so many drugs around, maybe it was for him or maybe it was for other people like you. Those he found beautiful or worth having around, you weren’t sure, you were still slowly figuring him out while avoiding stockholm syndrome. Let’s be honest, stockholm syndrome was the last thing on your mind, the first thing was to stay alive and so far you were doing great with that. Second was to escape, speaking of, your stubborn streak kicked up again, your tried at the tape for the second time, it got loose.

Keeping your excitement down, you tugged again, struggling a little too much, there was a creak. You pause, veins pounding with excitement, your eyes look over to see Lawrence still in bed, you try against the tape and you break free!

It was so liberating! You could cry with relief, but it’s better to not risk that one, you could save that for when you were able to go home and see your loved ones again. The idea of getting out kept your sanity high, having an anchor was always key in these situations, that was what you kept telling yourself. Not taking any chances, you slip to the front door, the only door out, but one look at how many locks there were you felt a seed of dread sprout inside of you. There was no way you could pull off unlocking all of those locks without Lawrence waking up. You turn back, quietly, creeping back into the main room, the shelves with the plants caught your attention, they were all well maintained and beautiful. There was also something unsettling by the fact that Lawrence kept the curtains open all the time, especially with what he does in here with you, with possibly others. Carefully you checked around the windows, maybe you could climb out. That option was quickly thwarted, of course, from that view point you were in you weren’t able to tell so clearly, but you were up on possibly the sixth or seventh floor, no fire escape either. The rent must be supercheap, not having a fire escape was a serious safety hazard.

This was getting frustrating, you looked over at the table full of plants, something silver caught in your line of vision. It was a pair of shears, you looked at them and then back to Lawrence's sleeping form.  _ No _ . You wouldn’t stoop to that degree, it did not sit right with you, there were too many emotions about just the idea of harming him and feeling helpless in this situation. It felt oddly washed away, you looked over at Lawrence again. He looked so peaceful, gentle and like a calm lake, something in you were tempted to wade in. So without thinking about it too much you did, you pulled the sheet up and slid in next to him. His breathing stirred, it was really warm under the covers, it had his scent everywhere. Were you  _ drunk _ ?

There was a gasp and you jolted up from the covers when you saw Lawrence’s startled expression, he fumbled for a moment, in shock and confusion. It was like he was struck with lighting, not too sure what was going on or how to control it, let alone handle it. He distanced himself from you, honestly could you blame him? 

“It’s just… me,” you responded, tired, but in a soothing tone, it is what you have been doing this whole time, calming him down, trying to make sure he was mentally stable when his eyes looked away and his voice grew nervous or stressed. Especially whenever his shoulders tensed up, you’ve been  _ observing _ .

The look he gave you was one in astonishment, which to be fair you were a little at yourself. You got out of your bonds, didn't try to escape,  _ as if you could without getting caught _ , or tried to harm your captor. Instead you did the one thing most people would do when they thought too nicely of someone who had kidnapped them, you trusted them. Stockholm syndrome was right, even though it has been only two days maybe.

Lawrence stuttered, his legs shifted at an odd angle on the bed, the air prickled over his skin, for a moment you admired how oddly sweet he looked, how he acted like this. It was oddly hopeful to think he was normal with bursts of nervousness like this. He started turning a shade of carnelian, it conquered his face before slipping into the territory across his collarbones.

“What are you doing?” his voice was quiet and small, his timid nature kicked in and you adored it.

“Can I…” you paused, shuffling closer to him, slowly, he resisted from moving, “can I touch you?”

His brows furrowed in confusion, Lawrence looked at you, not being able to understand or grasp the request you were making. Without thinking, because that has been a great idea so far, you slide your palms up against his chest, sliding them up and feeling his blood thrum inside. You pressed your body up against his, driving your point a little more forward with your hips to his and let out a surprised noise when you felt him. He was already hard and pressed against your body.

It felt like you got whiplash when he grabbed your arms off from his chest and flipped you around, pressed you down against the mattress at an awkward angle. You can feel the springs in the bed squeak against your back as he stared down at you, a isolate sharp grey gaze. His grip on you was compacted and solid, it made your bones ache and it probably bruised your wrists to be held down like this. Is it bad that it excited you?

“I’m not going to let you go,” he stated, “you’re going to die here.” 

The words felt like they were directed more at himself then you, it should have bothered you, all of this should of been extremely off putting and upsetting you. But it didn’t, it didn’t and that bothered you more than the actual situation. Than being held captive and trying to seduce some man who cracked your head against the pavement. It was wrong, that was for sure.

“Then it doesn’t matter, what happens between us that is,” the words came out smoothly from your mouth, they felt oddly sincere. 

“What we do here, what you  _ do _ to me…  _ Right _ ?”

Lawrence narrowed his eyes, in thought at that, he was a bit shocked and his hold on you did not let up. Then his mind must of been made up quickly, he was grasping at your clothes, pulling them off, you helped wiggle them off to the best of your ability. Without any warning, he thrusted two fingers inside you, twisting them inside, you let out a louder noise than you would like to admit, the action came from nowhere. His eyes stared back down at you, flashing a warning, you took the hint and bite down on your lip before rolling your hips down against his fingers. The stretched inside of you and you hid small whimpers when his thumb pressed up against the hood of your clit. Holding back was tough at that point, you jerked upwards and gasped softly, trembling against his hand. The foreplay was very much so appreciated, you grew slick quickly, especially with how you moved your hips and stuttered when his thumb pressed down on your clit. 

Lawrence pressed a palm against your mouth, it was warm and the pressure felt nice on your mouth, but you drew up a bit in confusion until he drew inside of you with his cock. No warning and you let out a cry against his hand, your noises getting muffled against it. He thrusted a few times, panting, it was terribly hot and the hand on your mouth made it difficult to breathe.

“You’re… Warm…” he groaned and his hips angled up and hit your cervix, his hand slid off of your mouth, letting you give an pained moan, keeping it quiet and soft.

You felt dizzy, one of his hands grabbed your hip, the other pressed you down into the mattress against your shoulder. His hips thrusted up again, stuttering a bit when his breath did, panting, he looked a little too excited. You moved your hips up, legs widened, he moaned and so did you in return, it was good. Lawrence’s eyes were lost in on you as he thrusted inside you more sporadically, you abandoned your thoughts to cant your hips up and listen to him moan loudly. He shifted against you and you felt lost with him as you tensed up, cuming around him while he continued to move inside of you, panting and moaning.

“That’s it, cum for me,” you whispered to him and Lawrence was gripping onto your form as he came inside of you. Your arms wrapped around him, holding each other like lifelines in the afterglow, he was soft inside of you, but you couldn’t find the energy or reason to care.

“I- I’ve never… Done that with some- anyone,” he spoke, breathing slowing down before he shifted away from you, shoulders tensed, he seemed aggravated with himself. You were not sure how to gage the situation there, so you waited a few moments before sliding an arm over him, curling up close. His body relaxed, breathing growing slow and slipping into a sleeping pattern.

That was when you woke up, not in the way you think either, the afterglow was gone, Lawrence was asleep and something inside of you worked up. You sat up slowly, looking over Lawrence’s form, licking your lips slowly as you watched him, like a predator. Slowly, you got out of his bed, you went through his containers until you found the one he had numbed you with yesterday, you tested a few drops on your tongue, yeah that was it. Without thinking you pour the fluid in your mouth and hold it inside careful. You grabbed a small knife, the same one he used to cut the tape from your binds, slipping back into bed next to him. Carefully, you coax his sleeping form to face you, his eyes cracking open a blue glacier underneath. Nudging against him, you press your lips against him, rubbing a hand over his arm, he stiffens up before opening up to you. Quickly you pressed up against him, holding the knife in your hands carefully, you slid your tongue inside and slowly pushed the fluid in between his lips. Right when he struggled you bardge your whole weight against him and pinned him to the bed with your body, holding the knife up to his throat.

“Swallow,” you warned, keeping your other palm down against his mouth and pressing the cool blade to his larynx, feeling his adams apple bobbed. His eyes were full of sleep haze and anger as he slowly did as he was told. You had to hold him there, there was no way you’d risk this, even when his hips shifted under you you were tense and ready to shoot him a warning look, pressing the blade in more. Minutes passed, then the drug kicked in and Lawrence looked confused as his movements grew sluggish.

“W-why? I don’t understand, this is…” he gasped against the knife.

“I like you too much to let you be behind the wheel,” you said, the words coming out of nowhere, you rocked your hips down against him and felt him gasping under you.

“I want to try too,” you stated clearly, running your other hand through his hair, fascinated by how nice it was between your fingers, “or at least even the playing field.”

“N-no, I dont-”

“You don’t like it?” you cut him off, giving him a pointed look, “now you know how it feels.”

Lawrence looked frightened, a part of you was extremely pleased by this, another wanted to screw him again, multiple orgasms were great and once you had a taste you wanted more. Your hips rolled down against him again, he was panting, being careful of his neck against the blade.

“I have no interests in hurting you though, you want me though, I can tell, tell me about it,” you urged, continuing to roll your hips down against the growing hardness in his sweatpants. Lawrence looked panicked, he stuttered around, fumbling for the right words, that flush back on his face. He looked so delectable, you could just tear into him.

“It’s okay,” you said, running that hand through his hair down over his shoulder to his pectorals, “take your time, it’s just you and I.”

Lawrence swallowed thickly, looking over to the side, body twitching, but not resisting so much anymore than it did. He was thinking, his thoughts swirled around in his head, you could see them through how well he started to sweat.

“I-I never, it’s like you we’re made for me, it’s confusing and pointless too. Nothing lasts, but I want to  _ keep _ you,” he mumbled between shaking shoulders and furrowed brows.

“No,” you replied, taking the blade away from his neck and tracing it carefully down his chest, “you want to  _ consume _ me, make me feel terrible things for your benefit, but that’s not how it’s going to work. We’re the  _ same _ .”

Something in Lawrence made him stiffen at that, he looked more caught off guard than by your assault or seduction. His eyes roamed up to yours, slowly, you held his gaze and drew a faint heart over his chest with the knife, without nicking any skin. 

“Nothing lasts here, but we’re still here, we know what is waiting and it keeps us up. Makes you more anxious, personally I don’t talk about it the way you do. You’re not going to cut me anymore and I won't do the same to you.”

The way the words came out sounded like your vows, in a way it was, The River was nothing to blink at. You went there once, a car crash, you were in a small coma, but you were drifting for a while. The thoughts about that place fills you with dread and such an intense array of emotions, you talked to a therapist and tried getting over it, but it’s hard. Things like that affect you in the long run, that’s what you saw in Lawrence, an aftereffect still happening. You had no clue what happened or who he was for the most part aside from someone else who visited The River, sometimes that’s all you need to know. He must of been alone for so long.

“You understand,” he breathes in a small voice, looking at your incredulously, you nod, and for reasons you could not explain, you tossed the knife to the side. Grasping him by the shoulder’s you pull Lawrence to your mouth, it was soft and malleable, tasting like the drugs you forced down his throat earlier. It was soft and a bit strewed as you ground your hips down against him again and Lawrence hissed between his teeth. You pushed his sweatpants off and straddled him, getting a better look at his cock before muttering, “cute,” and stroking him dry. His body convulsed slowly against the mattress, it was an interesting sight to see, you wanted to see more.

“Tell me that you want this, properly this time, we’ll work on your feelings later” you instructed, thumbing over his slit and hearing how his moan rose an octave in response. 

“I-I, I want this, I trust you,” he managed to get out. The choice of words were a bit shocking, you never took Lawrence for the type to go in for the kill there. Especially sense most of his trust should be dissolved by now, but no, he kept surprising you. You did not want to question it, he was flushed and full of want, want that you built up. It was powerful. 

You hiked up to sit on his chest, taking your hand away from his cock and spreading your legs to be on full display. Wiping your hand off you traced over the lips of your sex, rubbing over from your entrance to your clit, watching Lawrence observe from his uncomfortable position. You teased your entrance with your fingers, stimulating the nerves at the ring of muscle there, not needing to go too deep, that was something Lawrence can handle. There was a nice accumulation of slick built up from touching yourself, so you finally ran your fingertips up and quickly moved them over your clit in a circular motion. Your other hand grasped onto Lawrence’s thigh for a handle, you were so close after the first time, you could still feel remnants of Lawrence inside of you, somehow that made you flush and thrash lightly on top of him when you came.

You moved your hand more until you couldn’t take it anymore, you sat upright to look down at Lawrence staring at you with a mix of intensity and embarrassment. A giggle escaped your lips as you leaned down to kiss him lightly.

“Did you like that?” you whispered, bringing your wet hand slowly up to his face, “it’s frustrating being too drugged to do anything but watch, next time I want to be able to pull on your hair while you rail me. Sound good?”

You asked the question in all seriousness, but also with a hint of teasing as your rubbed your wet crotch on his stomach and tapped wet fingers on his lips. Without even asking he licked at your fingers and something in you broke. He was too much, you were either too lustful or crazy, but you wanted to keep him. His gaze burned as he lapped at your hand, the sheepish blush and look on his face giving away his feelings, but his eyes looked determined.

Pulling your hand away from him you went back to rub your palm over the length of his neglected cock, there was more build of pre on him so you were able to get a good lubricated stroke before you had to spit into your hand. You did this quietly, you didn’t want him scared off by this, sometimes people liked seeing someone spit cruely into their hand before getting them off, but this was still new for him. You could tell the drugs were starting to wear off when his hips jerked up and it excited you. Grasping his cock, you positioned it near your entrance and rubbed it against the folds and then sank down on him. You both let out long moans, at this angle you could feel him more, especially with his length, it was a bit overwhelming, you could feel yourself tense around him from it. Righting yourself, you pulled up and sank back down on him, leaning forward and pressing your palms down on his stomach while you rode him. You were caught off guard when his hips rolled up into you, you gasped and let out a loud moan, looking up to see Lawrence sitting up. This changed the position when he grabbed you by the hips and pulled you closer.

Your legs wrapped around his sides, he was moving to touch over your form, holding you down by the waist and thrusting up into you hard. A high pitched moan left you, you were starting to pant as his did it again. Rolling your hips down you realized you had less control than you thought as his grip grows stronger and your hands are scrambling for a purchase. They found their way around Lawrence’s shoulders, which is where your fingers found the nape of his neck and threaded into his hair. You yanked down on his hair on a hard thrust and felt his hips stutter into your more, pressing into your cervix so hard you doubled over. But it was still good, you kept going, moving your hips against him, against the pain in your lower stomach and the shaking in your arms as you pulled on his hair again. Lawrence panted as he leaned into you and pressed a firm kiss to you that you deepened with your tongue, moaning against him raggedly. He gasped against your mouth and starting pumping himself into you without any thought, pushing you down to the bed for the second time that night, except this time you could feel it too. You reached down and touched yourself to the best of your ability and you were both cumming against each other. 

Shaking and shuddering, you convulsed on the mattress and felt a few tears leak out when Lawrence kept going after he finished, the over sensitivity hurt. Finally he calmed down and collapsed next to you, not turning away this time, turning towards you. You grabbed him, demanding touch, he gave it without any hesitation, holding you close and muttering something into your hair.

“I can’t let you go,” he stated clearly.

“I won't leave,” you responded quickly with some snipe, “like I said, we’re similar, it’s hard to understand people like us, we either go quickly or stay too long.”

“Oh…” 

The situation was feeling awkward, but that small shine of hope blinked inside your heart, you felt better for some reason. Maybe it was the endorphins from sex, or the way Lawrence was holding onto you, but it was there. You knew it would be alright, you both knew the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll what did you think of that? I think I nailed Lawrence's personality pretty well, let me know what you think about that in comments. Or let me know if you likes any of this, what parts you found cool and I'll get back to you on it!
> 
> -Jasper <3


End file.
